Happy Madison Productions
Background Happy Madison Productions is Adam Sandler's production company, founded in 1996. The name is a portmanteau of his two successful movies from the 1990s: 1995's Billy '''Madison' and 1996's 'Happy' Gilmore''. 1st Logo (1996) Nicknames: "The Goat" Logo: A still image of a black and white goat in front of trees fades in. The goat appears to be sitting in the back of a Chevrolet truck. The company name "Happy Madison, Inc." in a gradient Impact font is seen underneath the goat. FX/SFX: None, it's a still logo. Music/Sounds: None Availability: Rare. This is only seen on Adam Sandler's 1996 HBO special What the Hell Happened to Me? Editor's Note: Some may feel that the goat is staring into your soul. The lack of animation and the silence does not help. However, unless you're a fan of Adam Sandler's work, it's nothing. 2nd Logo (May 27, 2005- ) Nicknames: "The Old Man", "The Golf Logo" Logo: Over a space background, a white golf ball is coming out of a solar eclipse (a la Universal) zooming back slowly and rotating to our left with the words "Happy Madison" in the center at the top (in a cursive script designed to imitate it for legendary golf ball company, Titleist) and the word "PRODUCTIONS" (spread out in a more blocky Futura-type font) underneath. After a few seconds, the background then fades to a golf course scene. Then, suddenly, the golf ball is smacked against the screen by a golf club, leaving the text imprinted on the screen with a glowing white outline and the appearance of the screen glass being cracked by the swing of the ball. Then, with the text and glass-crack remaining still, we zoom back to reveal an elderly man in a golf outfit, holding the golf club that hit the ball, looking on at the logo and says "Terrific!". The scene then fades to black with only the text remaining for a second before it fades out. Trivia: The man depicted within is Adam Sandler's late father, Stanley Sandler. Variants: *At the end of Zookeeper as well as Nick@Nite not-so-split-screen credits for The Goldbergs, a still version of the Happy Madison golf ball on a black background appears. *On Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo, another man appears on the left behind the golf club. *On Rules of Engagement, the logo begins as the golf ball is struck at the screen and ends right there as well. *On the short-lived show Breaking In, The Goldbergs and episodes 4 and 6 of Imaginary Mary, another TV version is used. * On The Ridiculous 6, the logo turns sepia and the background fades to a mountain scene. FX/SFX: The ball rotating and being hit, the screen cracking. Music/Sounds: A swell theme plays that sounds similar to the music from the 1991 Universal Pictures logo. A glass breaking sound interrupts it, and the music changes to a backbeat theme. The man then utters his phrase. Music/Sounds Variants: *On some films, the opening theme of the movie plays. The sounds and voice are intact. *On Grandma's Boy and Strange Wilderness, it has a dramatic swelling choral theme, suddenly transitioning into a different breakbeat as the glass breaking sound occurs. The sounds and voice are still intact. However, on the former, the man says "Oh, boy". *On The Ridiculous 6, a western-like theme is heard instead, and the crack of a whip replaces the golf-swing and glass-cracking sounds. Availability: Common. Seen on films since the 2005 remake of The Longest Yard. However, don't expect this to appear on Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2. Editor's Note: TBA